User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hamtaro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hikaruyami-having fun* page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 16:20, March 10, 2010 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 00:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :ya really, the only other person is Gin-san,and he already admins too many wikis otherwise he would have tried to adopt this one. So, ya, go for it.--Sxerks 02:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :after you click the adopt link then *click the big green "Click here to make a new request!" *in the "Subject/headline" area put "hamtaro.wikia.com" *in the other text area put something like: I would like to request bureaucrat + sysop rights for the hamtaro wiki. The admin has not logged in or edited since May 2008, and the only other major editor already is admin on a larger wiki. *and the sign it and save :--Sxerks 03:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub''' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia.' We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 22:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a message? Hm, don't remember. Though I have known you ever since you entered SNN.--58SlugDrones! 10:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Heh, yeah. I don't edit here much just don't feel like it, but whenever I want to I'll make sure I can make plenty of edits. Just, the problem is that I am too busy.--58SlugDrones! 10:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Hello my names Atlanta. I was wondering if it was alright if i could have some admin right to this place being it's kinda run down and etc. and i was hopeing to help clean it up and etc. it's alright if you dont want me to have any .3.; i'd also like to say i am the owner of the Keroro Gunso: Fanon Wikia I also have the ability to make a decent layout for this place. and I'm good with html. Atlanta-hammy 20:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah Thank you!. i promise not to disappoint Hmhm~! Alright~ Wikia Gaming's Action-Adventure Portal Hello Hikaruyami-having fun*. As you're the most recently active Administrator/Bureaucrat here, I'm letting you know that I've added the Hamtaro Wiki to Wikia Gaming's Action-Adventure Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 20:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Rev.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No Problem. Here's hoping you get some more traffic from Wikia Gaming. Revitalizer 20:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think the characters should have one. [[User:Tailed Fox|''Tailed]] ''Fox'' 02:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think the characters should have one. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think the characters should have one. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think I can find a way of doing one. PS: Sorry for the three messages, network's trouble. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I restored the old charcter template. It was deleted by a vandal. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) A page that needs to be deleted The page Taiho needs to be deleted because it contains no info about the character, and all info on this character is on the Buster page (Buster is Taiho-kun's English name) Can you do that for me, please? MrLeap 15:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Interested in admin powers.... Hey Hikaruyami-having_fun*, I'm tehkapi, I've been helping work on things like templates and the main page. I wanted to work on he skin and other things that require admin powers, at least. I also see the adoption notice on the homepage. I wanted to know if you were still interested in maintaining the wiki, and if there's any way I could help you with that. Please let me know on my Talk Page, I'd really like to hear from you soon! Tehkapi (talk) 12:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, cool! I will do what I can... tehkapi (talk / ) 05:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Japanese episodes Hello, do you have any raw Japanese Hamtaro episodes? I'm missing several. About Hamtaro Hey, I got to tell you that there is this page, that looks EXACTLY the same as Hamtaro on this Wiki, and this user's name is "Roymeyah", so please check at him as soon as possible. So, here is the link for WHAT he did: http://candycandy.wikia.com/wiki/Hamtaro --Lafita9825 (talk) 23:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) An Important Message Hello there, PLEASE, if YOU look up the Kana Iwata page, some user MADE an edit, IT does NOT contain VANDALISM, and IT is APPROPIATE for this Wiki, please if you UNDO it, that's FINE with me, but I need a reason why, PLEASE? Oh, and ONE more thing, if YOU ever WANTED to know my PASSWORD, I will TELL YOU, Ok? It's GONNA be a secre FOR you AND me, OK? Well, that's GONNA be TOMORROW or AFTER you SEE this message!!! I'm NOT joking or ANYTHING like that, ok? I will tell YOU my REAL PASSWORD, but SOONER.... I'm not a VANDALISER of THIS wiki, I swear that I'm telling the truth!!!! --Argelito (talk) 01:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi user, please CHECK my TALK PAGE, I have an Important Message for you, it's a NEW ONE that is a GOOD one! --Argelito (talk) 01:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, do YOU remember WHAT happend to MY last ACCOUNT, "Argelito", well it has BEEN BLOCKED for an INDEFINITE time, and I CAN'T UNBLOCK HIM, but I have created this account, called "Argelito2", I'm STILL the SAME person who CREATED the account "Argelito". I JUST didn't WANT to GET blocked THIS TIME. --Argelito2 (talk) 12:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) The new YouTube Username and Password Hello there, if YOU ever wanted to KNOW somebody's USERNAME and PASSWORD, I will GIVE you all the DETAILS above: Username: Olluquito9825 Email: ********@gmail.com Password: **************** There you HAVE it! I hope YOU like it! Please remember that THIS is NOT my ACCOUNT, it is SOMEBODY ELSE'S ONE! Because I created my ACCOUNT 2 years ago, AND this account WAS created like 2 MONTHS ago! --Alonso9826 (talk) 15:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Need some help... Hey, could you please block Kantares5 from editing, they keep adding images that have NOTHING to do with Hamtaro, and it is becoming quite distruptive. Also, could you look into User:Kantares and User:Kantares10 since I believe they are all the same person? And, is there any way I can be granted permission to delete pictures? I've been replacing them, but its annoying... Thanks! tehkapi (talk / ) 09:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : i just undo it by source if it unable to undo them normally but it seem like that user want us to know it's them causing it cause they keep using name in this format: Kantares(number), maybe we could put a block so that they are unable to make an account with that name, but in the mean time, i think we could find a bot that automatically undo all the post make by user with Kantares in their name. Asl970 (talk) 13:11, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, This is Dreb607, I love what done to the wiki but it's missing some things that makes a wiki stick out, meaning making it look better. A logo would do good for the wiki, it also needs a background. I can help you out when I have the time. That is if you want to.Dreb607 02:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) : it's fine the way it look, but a logo would be nice, what the wiki need now is a cleanup, there been spammer puting miss infomation all over the wiki, there was never a ep 300+ but this wiki is flooded by those ep 300+ spam : as for the background, as long as it doesn't impact the readablity, i don't mind it Asl970 (talk) 03:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC) : which i just did, when i come back to the wiki in a few weeks time, i really hope spam like those doesn't appear again so soon Asl970 (talk) 03:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) In order to do the background, I need adminship to do all of this. How do I become an admin here?Dreb607 21:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC) New Admin I would like to become an admin here. I can spruce things up here. I might make a logo for this wiki and a background and maybe a favicon. Plus I might even find better pictures. I will do what it take to make this wiki more noticable.Dreb607 01:23, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I will do my best, if not, then I do something else. It can be that easy to make a logo and find a background but there's one thing. You can help choose the backgrounds and logos that I found or made that would go perfect for the wiki.Dreb607 01:44, December 14, 2013 (UTC) New Logos and a background Dreb607 03:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Here is a background I made. Logos Which one do you like? Dreb607 03:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Wikia hamtaro.png|#1 Hamtaro wikia.PNG|#2 Hamtaro wiki.png|#3 Can you make an Admin here now? Dreb607 03:13, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : how would we know if you aren't a spammer? : a spammer with admin power can kill the wikia very easily so i doubt hikaruyami-having-fun : would just give you admin power since you just join this wikia Asl970 (talk) 04:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Meaning I have to edit something or fill up profile or trying to .... please explain this to me!Dreb607 04:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh..... OkayDreb607 04:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Did You Know... Should we add a did you know template to the homepage?Dreb607 20:16, December 14, 2013 (UTC) you should try to use less newlines, it messing up hikaruyami-having fun talk page and we don't really need a template like that Asl970 (talk) 20:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC) also, this kind of question should be ask in the forum, that's why we got a forum http://hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index , although, it might be the worse forum i ever seen Asl970 (talk) 20:41, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin request from Michael007800 (Not many active admins here!) 'Ello! 2 quick questions. First of all, do you have access into adding new Admins, or can't you do so. And also, You planning on recruiting? I plan to clean up the forums and try and update many pages (I am starting to do so already) and so, I am hoping to modernise the wiki, taking it out of what it is, quite original from back in 2008! (When it started) I have about 500 or so screenshots also ready and waiting I need to distribute across all of the characters and so with Admin powers I feel I can do this easily! I am trustworthy and also a huge fan of the show (watched all 105 English Dubbed episodes across 2 weeks) and I have played both Gameboy games to completion. I hope you consider my application, I will come across as a valuable part of this forums future! - Michael Heh, new logo! If you look at the top left of the page (Where it used to say in text 'The Hamtaro Wiki', I spent like 30 mins designing a new logo! I have also fixed up a few pages. Expect more to come! :D New Features! We now have Achivements! (And the Wikia Chatroom!) I am currently trying to 'Hamtaroify' the Badges and looking for appropriate images to stick in them! Oh, and we also have comments now at the bottom of the pages. Now all I want is like a page counter on the home page, I want to see how many people even use this Wiki! :D